narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekka Hyoujin
| previous occupation = | team = N/A | previous team = | partner = Magai | previous partner = | family = Tenzu Yuuki | rank = ? | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Rushuken | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Gekka Hyoujin (月下老人, lit. Matchmaker) is a that goes as far back as time immemorial, a being from the celestial plane, coming down to the earthly realm once the was inflicted upon the world. Many years after this event, called upon him several times in order to keep 'peace' between the nations, a duty he was once held accountable for in the celestial wheel. This blood debt to the Sage of Six Paths left Gekka with a disdain for his earthly contract, and he vanished soon after the Sage's death. It has been in recent years that Gekka has decided to revisit the world of man once again, rejoining the ranks and intermingling with the humans, trying to learn and understand the human nature, seeking out the truth behind their morality and the concept of their love. Intermingling with them, the spirit of love has abandoned his former body, and adopted a new one in hopes to better understand the lesser race. Even forming friendships with those of kindred spirit, such as Magai. Reknowned during the first era of Shinobi, Gekka was feared as the Jikiniki (食人鬼, Wendigo), using the powers of his celestial station to keep order and peace, a god like visage on the battle field. Holy powers, and the physical might of a titan, Gekka earned his moniker for the strength and swiftness he displayed in close quarters combat, and the efficiency in dispatching armies that had opposed the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu). Appearance Ascended to a Celestial Station, Gekka appears as a holy servitor, an enlightened being that seeks peace and love. An imposing humanoid looking figure, standing at six feet and six inches, staring down at the smaller humans that he resembles to a degree. Eyes resembling the rings of the , sharing it's faded grey-violet coloration, unblinking and searching. His entire body a bright tanned form, physically fit, a titan. Every bit of his body fit and healthy, emphasizing his attribute of strength and of the physical realm. Tattoo's darting across his upper torso, in vector like patterns ending with circular dots; from his neck to his toes in deep blue color. Chassis of an unknown alloy hold onto his shoulders and ribs, defined by Gekka as spiritual braces that weigh in on him. Collar bestowed by an ornate prayer bead, six beads in total around the length of it, emphasizing the six realms of rebirth. Around his throat is two golden chokers, one just below the chin, the other around the base of his neck. Upon his crown is a cylindrical headdress, a bright gold with black inlay beneath the pattern. Two fanned wings held in place by twin red orbs, darting out as fire. A jewel of a heart at the center of the head piece, his station's emblem. Though believed to be a mask, Gekka's ebony face, though possessing no known functions or muscle movement, is in fact his own. Red trekking lines with a large frozen grin. In terms of attire or his own fashion sense, Gekka wears two brass armlets across his forearms, and the selection of orange sarong with a hakama near the back, loose but fitting around the waist and ankles. His hair is tightly braided and gilded with loose concotion that gives it a sheen, letting it lay across his shoulder. Personality Background Blood Debt Celestial Wheel Broken Return, Present Date Abilities Celestial Techniques Art of the Celestial Wheel: The Inner Most Heavenly Wheel Revolts Against the Rising Turmoil of the Earthly Plane: Taijutsu *'Vibration Change': *'Fist of the Heavenly Dharma': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form times Ten': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form times One Hundred': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form times One Thousand': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form times Ten Thousand': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form times One Hundred Thousand': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form times One Million': *'Art of the Dharma: Pressure Form Peak': Fuinjutsu *'Tag of the Body: Joint Freeze': *'Tag of the Body: Organ Freeze': *'Tag of the Body: Brain Freeze': *'Tag of the Body: Spirit Freeze': *'Quick-Time Seal: Return': Bukijutsu *'Slash of Law and Order': *'Energy Shot': *'Golden Band Charge': Category:Summon Category:Spirit Relationships Magai Tenzu Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Gekka Hyoujin's appearance is based off of from Summer Wars. *The Kanji used by Gekka Hyoujin was translated from the tale of the Old Man Under the Moon, . Category:Summon Category:Spirit